Improv
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Drabble - His plan to confess love to Kanda backfired, so he fell back on acting. And somehow it worked. LaviKanda


**Lee Isidor:** It's me, the Canada version! xDD

**88. **Sorry chapter four of ST was so rushed, and sorry HtC3 hasn't come out yet. The lack of plan is really stumping me. D:

**89. **I'm still in Canada, but I managed to churn out this little drabble for you guys. So reward me with lots of reviews! C:

**90. **If you've never taken an improv class, I suggest you do it. It really boosts your confidence. c: 'Specially with public speaking. I took a few classes over the years and public speaking doesn't make me nervous at all any more. Hehe. Or maybe that's just me.. P:

**91. **Sorry about Kanda's mouth. I dunno what was wrong with him in this drabble...

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own DGM. I do not own improv or acting. I do own fake flowers, though...**

**

* * *

Improv**

Lavi stood in front of the mirror, debating with himself.

They always did it in the movies and in comics, he reasoned with himself. Why shouldn't _he _practice announcing his love to Yuu-chan? Even if he _did _look a little silly, clutching a half-worn bouquet of plastic flowers in one hand and a note card in the other. Somehow, he was going to come up with perfect lines and memorize the spiel before Kanda came home. He was working late that night, apparently. Not that the Jap ever bothered to call.

The redhead sighed huffily, putting the flowers and paper down on the stand below the mirror. He felt like such a loser. And most likely scenario: Kanda would brush him off with a nonchalant, "Che, you're joking."

Lavi winced. Sure, it would make a funny picture, but – _damn _that would hurt. He had gone around asking different people how to confess love to someone, but the advice had been varied. Tyki he had been unable to find alone, so Rhode had watched, sucking on a particularly large lollipop, as the Portuguese man went through motions that looked as though they had been pulled from a soap opera. Komui had immediately assumed he would be confessing love to _Lenalee_, and had gone all over-protective brother on him. Bookman had had the grace to laugh at his question before fixing him with a beady stare and telling him to get back to work. Cross had told him that love was useless and it was better off just to have a fling. Lenalee herself had mentioned, in that sly way of hers, that Kanda might like him more if he started out calling him 'Kanda' instead of 'Yuu-chan.' Not that he didn't already know that. Allen had suggested flowers – before Lavi had mentioned that he was going to confess to a guy, and after a few seconds of appalled guesses – "No, it's not _Cross_, is it?" – the white-haired boy had just shrugged and told him to try to have something in mind to say.

So that brought him to the present, standing in front of his mirror like an idiot, waiting for the idiot he loved somewhat idiotically. Lavi scowled at his reflection. The redhead in the mirror scowled too, clutching the fake flowers a bit too tightly. They were wilting already. Mentally, he went over the plan: He was going to tell Kanda his feelings – maybe throw in an "I've always loved you," or something – and then wait for the younger man to lob the ball back in his court.

A bouquet of real flowers was in the front entryway; he figured Kanda wouldn't want to accept them himself. They were lilies – because a lotus was a weed and that wouldn't do so well in a flower pot, Lavi reminded himself. The redhead paused. His hands clenched around his note card; the paper crinkled loudly.

The footsteps got closer, stopped in front of the door. A key turned in the lock, and Lavi waited with bated breath – not that he would ever admit it. The whole situation was nerve-wracking.

The door was thrown open; Kanda's dark hair whipped out behind him in a slight breeze. His expression was confused. The redhead made a point to memorize it. "What the fuck, rabbit?"

Lavi made a disgruntled face. He didn't like that nickname. "You're home, finally," he muttered, moving to the side. "What took you so long?"

One look at Kanda's face was enough to send his mind and heart spinning again. What was he going to say? What was he supposed to say? Something told him he was supposed to remember, but something _else _was telling him that he was an idiot for even trying.

"Work," Kanda grunted, sliding past him to go hang up his jacket. "Ran late. Stupid fuckers don't know how to run a company."

"Ah," Lavi replied, his mouth suddenly going very dry. He was going to say it. It was on the tip of his tongue. All the words he had thought of, all the pretty descriptions and flowery language, it was all there – and just as suddenly, his mind was blissfully blank again. God fucking damn it!

Kanda turned to face him, one dark eyebrow cocked. "The fuck's wrong with you? You're acting different," he observed. Wow. For _Kanda _to notice, he _had _to be acting off. Wait a second. Acting. That was it! Acting!

"Oh, uh…" Damn, he couldn't think of anything to say. The Jap looked at him expectantly, and he cast about wildly for something to say. Kanda's dark tail was shiny, and there was a snowflake on his nose. "You have some snow on your nose, Yuu-chan," he blurted out finally.

The other paused in his tracks, swiping angrily at his nose. "What the fuck, rabbit? You're definitely not acting right."

Improvisation. Like acting. Only he _wasn't _acting. It was real.

On a whim, Lavi caught the shorter man around the shoulders and pressed him into a wall. The momentum carried him forward; Kanda was pinned there, and before he could protest, the redhead had caught his lips in a sudden but surprisingly tender kiss. The long-haired man stiffened in his grasp, but he was shocked – _shocked _– when it was Kanda's tongue that came to meet his. The other was flushed – he probably was too – and his eyes were tightly closed.

They broke apart, and Lavi said the first words that came to mind. "I love you, Yuu-chan."

Kanda's muttered, "I... you too, idiot," was enough to convince him that improve was definitely the way to go from that moment forward.

From now on, Lavi decided, he was going to say whatever came to mind, _whenever _it came to mind.

"Hey, Yuu?"

"_What_ do you want? Don't call me that."

"Let's have _waffles_."

* * *

Review. I thought the ending was funny... xDD


End file.
